Houston ! On a un problème !
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Quand le Sanctuaire n'est plus ce qu'il était. Quand il est attaqué par des fous ... Voilà ce que ça donne. Attention contient un humour foireux à haute dose...
1. Prologue

Je suis de retour ! Après une longue absence me revoilà ! Toujours avec idées débiles sinon c'est pas drôle.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ! Il y a tellement de références que je pourrais pas les lister donc, cela s'appartient à eux-mêmes.

Petit conseil : Devant la débilité de cette histoire nous vous recommandons de déposer votre cerveau et votre logique avant de la lire. De ne pas boire ou manger lors de la lecture. D'avoir sous la main une boîte d'aspirine. Et enfin de ne pas mourir face à la stupidité que vous allez lire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de faute.

* * *

_Houston ! On a un problème_

Prologue

Tout commença il y a 4,5 milliards d'années, la ...

- Euh, Narrateur ? C'est pas l'histoire de la Terre qu'il faut raconter nous on n'est pas Arte ou Histoire et découvertes.

Hum... Regarde bien ça petit (met des lunettes).

- C'est un stabylo m'sieur ?

Il y eut un grand flash suivit d'un petit clic.

- Bah ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Bon petit, c'est pas que tu déranges mais en fait c'est le cas alors si tu pouvais... dégager.

- Euh oui oui m'sieur le Narrateur.

Le dit "petit" prit donc la poudre d'escampette et le Narrateur allait pouvoir commencer son histoire qui vu comment elle commençait, elle allait vite partir en cacahuètes.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode !


	2. Chapitre 1 : La traversée du Sanctuaire

Voilà donc le seul et unique chapitre de cette fic ... heureusement. Je vous demanderai de bien suivre les conseils donné dans le prologue.

Disclaimer : Rien a changé. C'est toujours pas à moi sauf les conneries que je raconte tout le long... Et y en a beaucoup. Tsukiyo, Daphnée, Marie, Nikki et Suirabain s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes ce qui me fait penser que je vais devoir me barricader pour ne pas me faire assassiner.

* * *

_Houston ! On a un problème ! _

Chapitre 1 et unique ... heureusement !

Tout commença autour d'une table, il y avait trois personnes, une femme qui se tenait droite, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés...Bref elle semblait être vraiment coincée. Assis à la table se trouvait deux hommes qui semblaient être de la même famille vu leur ressemblance, ceux-ci s'ennuyaient fermement, regardant tour à tour les deux places assises vides en face d'eux et le jeu de cartes sur la table. Un silence oppressant se fit, la femme soupira agacée.

- C'est bon je vais le faire mais c'est la dernière fois.

Les deux hommes relevèrent les yeux et regardèrent la femme avec des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux tel des enfants à qui l'on venait d'annoncer que le Papa Noyel passait en avance cette année. Elle se dirigea vers une roue qu'elle fit tourner, après quelques secondes d'attente celle-ci se stabilisa et la flèche désigna un espace entre deux inscriptions "KAMOULOX" et "VDM". Elle en plaindrait presque les deux futurs vict- euh désignés. Qui devait sans doute être des humains.

Bon comme je n'ai pas d'idée pour les noms des protagonistes, l'un s'appellera Bob et l'autre ce sera Marley (Quoi ? Elle est pas bien ma blague ? Ah ! Je suis déception !). Les deux personnes désignées sont deux jeunes filles d'environ 17-18 ans l'une est brune et se nomme Tsukiyo, l'autre est blonde est s'appelle Daphnée. Les clichés... Bref dans un flash de lumière blanche où l'on voyait un tunnel au bout à moins que ce soit l'inverse : un flash de tunnel avec une lumière blanche au bout. Sauf que là cela ne veut rien dire. Bref je suis certaine que vous avez compris l'idée, donc après ce flash de lumière blanche, ces deux jeunes filles qui ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se retrouvèrent assises à la table des trois cas désespérés du début.

- Voilà ! On est quatre maintenant, on va pouvoir jouer ! On se fait un rami !

- Ah nan ! Pas un rami, c'est ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois là on se fait un poker !

- Rami !

- Poker !

- FERMEZ LA !

- Oui m'dame.

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête comme des enfants pris en faute sous le regard halluciné de Tsukiyo et Daphnée qui se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient et comment elle étaient arrivés là. Mais l'étincelle de colère dans les yeux de la femme en face d'elles firent qu'elles n'osèrent pas poser de question. Après une dispute silencieuse les deux hommes se mirent d'accord pour le jeu, celui-ci sera donc un poker.

Quelques heures plus tard ceux-ci pleuraient toutes les larmes de leurs corps, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi humilié de leurs vies, ils s'étaient fait rétamés. En fait les deux jeunes filles avaient sans aucune honte triché (l'auteur les soupçonnent de connaître personnellement Allen Walker de D. Gray Man) et surtout les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas remarqués à contrario de la femme qui n'était pas contre. En effet celle-ci semblait avoir ras le bol des deux idiots qu'elle trimbalait.

- Vous avez gagné. Ronchonna l'un des hommes

- Cool ! Et on gagne quoi ? Demanda Daphnée

- Et puis ... Qu'est ce qu'on fout là ? Râla Tsukiyo

- Touriste ! On est là depuis plusieurs heures et tu demandes que maintenant ? Répliqua la blonde

Le regard blasé de la brune se posa sur l'autre humaine présente, du genre "Nan mais t'as vu l'autre folle furieuse ? Normal que je demande que maintenant, je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de me mettre la tête dans un congélo et me faire répéter l'alphabet à l'envers !" (Oui, oui je suis très douée pour le langage de regard j'ai même eu un diplôme mais j'ai quelques doutes pour la fin, la menace est tellement étrange). La femme soupira et se présenta, elle ainsi que les "deux gros bébés" comme elle avait elle-même précisait. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes humaines firent la rencontre de Héra, Zeus et Chronos. Daphnée retint à temps une réflexion du style "Ah j'suis déçue ! J'aurais imaginé les dieux un minimum plus classe" mais elle préféra éviter de le faire remarquer parce qu'elle tenait à la vie quand même. Après des explications aussi longues, qu'inutiles et incompréhensible les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent de nouveau aveuglés par une lumière blanche avec un tunnel et OH Y A UNE PIZZA AU BOUT ! Euuh, vous n'avez rien entendu... Après cette vision à base de lumière, fer et nourriture Tsukiyo et Daphnée se retrouvèrent au sol, bras, jambes et scoubidous entremêlés cela était digne des plus grands contorsionnistes de ce monde.

Nous nous tournons vers le jury et ils vont attribuer leurs notes. Monsieur Jean Claude Van Damme votre commentaire sur la performance :

- C'est un zéro pour la performance mais j'avoue que leur "aware" est plutôt bon je leur donne un dix !

Ah qu'elle générosité de la part de notre premier jury. C'est à Monsieur Arnold Schwarzenegger de donner son avis. Monsieur ?

- Hasta la vista baby !

Je crois bien que ça veut dire zéro et il attribue un dix pour la nullité. Nous nous tournons vers notre dernier jury, Monsieur Rowan Atkinson votre avis sur la question.

- …

J'imagine que ces trois petits points signifient un zéro, Monsieur Atkinson vient d'acquiescer... Voulez-vous donner une deuxième note comme vos confrères qui en ont rien à faire du but de l'émission ? Ah que sortez-vous de sous la table ? Mais ne serait ce pas Teddy ? Bon ben la deuxième note c'est un nounours comme quoi cette émission est partie complètement en live. Regardons donc le tableau des performances, bon comme les deuxièmes notes de chaque jury est totalement hors sujet nous prenons que les premières notes... UN ZÉRO, UN AUTRE ZÉRO ET ENCORE UN AUTRE ZÉRO. Vous êtes mal partis pour gagner la coupe du monde... C'était l'émission HORS SUJET DU SANCTUAIRE ! Au revoir !

Après que cet intermède franchement louche fut terminée les deux jeunes femmes purent se démêlées et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'elles se dirigèrent dans un couloir choisi complètement au hasard. Elles tournèrent en rond pendant un moment, tellement que cela allait leur prendre toute la nuit surtout que là ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Après un tour en rond assez long, Tsukiyo et Daphnée se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle (non non pas celle dans Harry Potter) cette salle avait une allure de temple de la Grèce Antique, après une inspection des lieux digne de l'inspection sanitaire une personne fit remarquer sa présence. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux longs et blancs, une musique épique se fit entendre et il ne manquait que la barbe et les lunettes pour qu'on le prenne pour :

- LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !

- LE PAPA NOEL !

Les deux jeunes femmes, quoi que débiles mentale leur irait tout aussi bien, tentèrent de s'approcher de l'homme quand celui ci les arrêta, les menaçant avec ... Son doigt ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans le palais du Grand Pope ?

- Vous savez que c'est malpoli de demandez à quelqu'un de se présenter alors que l'on ne l'a pas fait soi-même ? Répliqua Tsukiyo remettant en place sur son nez des lunettes invisibles.

- Je suis Sage du Cancer, Grand Pope au service d'Athéna quand celle-ci ne fait pas le colis à devoir récupérer toutes les douze heures. Et vous êtes ?

- Euh elle s'est Tsukiyo et moi s'est Daphnée, il y a quelques heures on ne se connaissait pas et on aimerait bien comprendre ce qu'on fait là. Expliqua la jeune blonde.

- Vous savez quoi ? En boulet j'ai déjà Saori à m'occuper donc je vais vous demander de suivre les panneaux d'indications pour trouver les escaliers et vous allez sortir du Sanctuaire. Ce n'est pas un endroit libre d'accès.

Le Grand Pape... euh Pope les emmena avec un sourire aimable aux escaliers où les jeunes touristes purent voir plein de panneaux plus comique les uns que les autres. "RTFM NOOB", "CA VEUT DIRE QUOI RTFM CHEF ?" ou "QUI VEUT DU POULET ?" ou encore "QUELQU'UN A VU MA CHAUSSETTE ?".

- Nous voilà arriver ! Vous descendez les escaliers et vous prenez un bateau pour regagner la côte. Fit Sage en repartant vers le palais.

- Et il nous laisse comme ça ? Le lâcheur...

- Ben je crois qu'il nous reste qu'à descendre ...

Et c'est avec exaspération qu'elles commencèrent à descendre l'interminable escalier du Sanctuaire. Elles s'arrêtèrent au premier temple qu'elles virent, en haut du temple il y avait le signe des Poissons et comme ci le propriétaire avait senti leur présence celui-ci sorti. Il était plus grand que les deux jeunes femmes, faut dire qu'elles sont plutôt courtes sur pattes, les cheveux bleus ondulés volaient au vent, il tenait une magnifique rose blanche à la main, mais son sourire en coin sadique gâcha tout le tableau.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis Aphrodite des Poissons, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- T'es pas crédible abruti de descendant, répliqua une copie conforme d'Aphrodite, suivez-moi à l'intérieur, je me nomme Albafica.

Tsukiyo et Daphnée se retrouvèrent par la force des choses à boire un thé à la rose avec les chevaliers d'or qui leur expliquèrent gentiment où elles se trouvaient. C'est bien au bout d'une heure qu'elles sortirent du temple après avoir fait le plein de chocolat et de fraises tagada. Elles remercièrent leurs hôtes et se dirigèrent vers le onzième temple celui du Verseau. Après une descente d'escalier digne d'un reportage Arte sur la reproduction des crevettes violette de Pentagonie du Sud-Est de la France, soit complètement inintéressant, la blonde, la brune et le truand se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée - ou la sortie cela dépend de comment on se place) du temple du Verseau. Aucun chevalier d'or ne vint les voir, qu'il soit du temps de la Révolution ou des Bee Gees. Poussée toutes les deux par la curiosité, elles entrèrent dans le temple pour voir Dégel lire tranquillement un livre, en entendant les pas il releva la tête et sourit, il fit leur montra une direction et chuchota d'une voix douce "C'est par là mesdemoiselles". Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la salle que le chevalier leur avait montré, en ouvrant la porte Tsukiyo se fit menacé par un plumeau multicolore.

- Ah ! J'en ai marre des stalkeuses ! ... Ah mince vous êtes pas la givrée qui me suit... Excusez-moi.

Camus enleva le plumeau du visage de la pauvre brune qui ne comprenait rien et elles purent voir un français plus casual que jamais. En survêtement, avec un foulard bleu saphir dans les cheveux avec écrit "Fly to the sky" il n'avait vraiment pas l'air du fier Verseau coincé que les Poissons avaient présenté. Un silence pesant se fit, Camus était gêné que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas l'ai vu dans une situation pareille. Dégel entra à ce moment dans la salle, faisant sursauter Camus appuyé contre une étagère de sa bibliothèque et ce qui devait arriver arriva, l'étagère tomba entraînant les autres ce qui donna un domino géant.

- Oops...

- C'est ce que tu dis, t'as intérêt à m'aider Dégel, rouspéta Camus, et toutes les deux déguerpissez... Un conseil ne vous approchez pas d'une blonde qui beugle "Je suis la nuit ! Je suis la vengeance..." cette fille est folle.

- Euh d'accord... Viens Tsuki on va les laisser tranquille... Répondit Daphnée en traînant sa compagne d'infortune.

Après un certain temps pour retrouver la sortie, noyés sous les livres les deux jeunes femmes purent sortir et se dirigèrent vers le temple du Capricorne. Elles entrèrent avec la ferme décision de vite descendre quand elles tombèrent sur un Shura énervé. Celui-ci pestait contre un Scorpion stupide, en effet le fier Capricorne armée d'une bouteille de javel discount et d'un chiffon tenté tant bien que mal de faire disparaître les moustaches roses bonbon qu'un Scorpion stupide avait dessiné sur sa statue d'Athéna. Avec chance ce Capricorne ne les remarqua pas, à l'inverse d'El Cid qui les regarda avant d'aller leur parler, laissant seul le bloc de marbre qu'il découpait.

- ... Qui êtes-vous jeunes filles pour traverser les temples du zodiaque ?

- Euh ... On.. on vient du palais du Grand Pope et i-il a dit qu'on devait aller prendre un bateau pour aller sur la côte et que c'était le seul passage.

Plus Tsukiyo parlait et plus sa voix s'affaiblissait, le Capricorne était réellement intimidant. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils devant l'explication, mais voyant que celle-ci ne répondrait pas à d'autres questions puisqu'elles ne semblaient pas en savoir plus, il décida de les laisser passer. Il ne les quitta pas du regard jusqu'à qu'il les vit passer la sortie vers le temple du Sagittaire, il soupira et retourna tailler son bloc de marbre. Le duo de jeunes filles descendirent les escaliers vers le temple du Sagittaire quatre à quatre, El Cid les ayant mis très mal à l'aise. Elles tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle quand une douce odeur vint titiller leurs narines. Elles se laissèrent guider par leur estomac affamé, qui les emmenèrent à la cuisine du temple où Aioros et Sisyphe faisait à manger tout en fredonnant une chanson.

- Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo ! Atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose ! Kizu tsuita mama ja inai to ! Chikai atta haruka na ginga ! Peg- ! Ah tiens nous avons de la visite. S'interrompit Sisyphe qui semblait être bien parti pour un karaoké.

- Euh oui.. Excusez nous on va repartir. Déclara Daphnée avant d'être interrompit par son estomac ainsi que celui de son amie.

- Ahaha~ Il semblerait que vos estomacs ne soit pas d'accord, s'amusa Aioros, on a fait bien plus qu'il n'en faut, vous pouvez manger avec nous.

Les sourires accueillants des deux chevaliers du Sagittaire décidèrent les deux adolescentes qui s'assirent, intimidées elles écoutèrent les deux hommes parlaient avec joie et très vite elles finirent leurs assiettes. Aioros et Sisyphe semblaient être de vrais cordons bleu, ils firent encore un peu la conversation avant de raccompagner Tsukiyo et Daphnée à la sortie menant au temple du Scorpion.

Quand elles entrèrent tout était noir, soudain deux toxicos en manque sortirent de la pénombre... Ah non ce sont deux Scorpions en mode parano qui sortirent de la pénombre, ils regardaient de tous les côtés avant de fermer la porte avec empressement inquiétant les deux jeunes femmes.

- Aidez nous ! S'il vous plaît ! Nos bébés ont disparus ! Chouina Milo.

- On les avaient pourtant bien mis dans le vivarium, mais ils y sont plus. Nos pauv' petits scorpions... Pleurait à chaudes larmes Cardia.

Devant tant de tristesse, Tsukiyo et Daphnée certes réticentes acceptèrent de les aider. Faut dire elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix non plus. Tsukiyo en trouva un dans une chaussure ainsi qu'un autre qui tentait de descendre d'une table en rappel. Milo en sauva deux de la noyade dans l'évier, Cardia en trouva quatre dans le lit d'apprenti du temple. Daphnée en trouva un dans une chaussette qui à son expression ne devait pas sentir très bon, et deux qui se disputaient un caleçon. Mais il en manquait toujours un, un irréductible caché derrière un vase sur une étagère tenant un anneau entre ses pinces, c'était un anneau pour les gouverner tous ! Après que le petit scorpion qui nous faisait un remake de Sauron fut trouvé et que le compte fut bon les chevaliers laissèrent les deux filles complètement exténuées sortirent du temple pour se diriger vers celui de la Balance. Elles ne purent faire un pas qu'elles se retrouvèrent tirer en arrière, tellement fort qu'elles tombèrent. Les deux infortunées relevèrent la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec deux blondes, elles avaient un sourire de psychopathe et avaient toutes les deux un appareil photo à la main. L'une d'elles prit la parole en voyant que Tsukiyo et Daphnée faisait une imitation de poisson hors de l'eau.

- Salut ! Moi s'est Marie, dite la Givrée. Je suis la nuit, je suis la vengeance, je suis ... VERSEAU Givrée ! Et elle s'est Nikki... Faite gaffe, elle est du genre à faire des calins à n'importe qui, pire qu'un pot de colle.

- Euuuuh...

- Quelle magnifique vocabulaire ! Daphnée c'est ça ? Ria Nikki

- Oui, mais est-ce que par hasard l'une de vous serez la folle que Camus nous a présentés. Demanda Daphnée

- Ah ! Il se souvient de moi ! s'extasia Marie

- Tu m'étonnes ! T'as vu comment tu l'as stalké en hurlant qu'il devait être avec Milo, que c'était dans ses gênes. Ironisa sa comparse.

- Parce que toi t'as fait quoi avec Milo ? C'était pas la même chose peut être ? Répliqua Marie

- Sauf que moi j'étais DIS-CRE-TE ! Contra Nikki

- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça qu'il t'a chopé au bout de vingt minute seulement ? Qu'on aurait dit une droguée ! Se moqua Marie !

- Et toi ? C'était pas mieux quand t'as hurlé "YOLOOOOO" !

- Euh on va vous laisser nous ... Interrompit Tsukiyo en tirant sur la manche du sweet de Daphnée, c'est qu'elles faisaient peur les deux folles en face d'elles.

Elles partirent en courant et commencèrent à dévaler les marches quatre à quatre quand elles entendirent un cri venant des deux blondes qu'elles venaient de quitter. Un grand "DROOOOGUEEEEEE" se fit entendre, et les deux compagnes d'infortune se mirent à courir encore plus vite pour rentrer avec fracas dans le temple de la Balance.

Dohko sursauta devant le bruit occasionné, mais pensa que c'était seulement Milo qui tentait d'échapper à Shura à cause de la blague qu'il lui avait fait. Le chevalier soupira et continua à faire ses tractions, il ferma les yeux et reprit tranquillement, mais tout à coup il entendit une exclamation gênée. Il s'arrêta pour voir deux adolescentes le regardaient, rougissantes même si la blonde semblait plus apprécier le spectacle qu'autre chose.

- Euh... qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Dohko.

- On... on.. je ... waouh. Balbutia Daphnée plus occupée à regarder la musculature luisante de l'homme en face d'elle qu'à comprendre la question posée.

- Excusez-nous ! On essayait d'échapper à deux folles qui nous ont mis le grappin dessus. Moi c'est Tsukiyo, et elle... cette masse de bave c'est Daphnée. S'excusa la brune.

- Ah vous vous parlez des stalkeuses de Camus et Milo ? C'est vrai qu'elles sont folles, répondit Dohko en remettant son débardeur récoltant un soupir de frustration de la part de la blonde. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Renlever ce débardeur est dans les possibilités ? Fit Daphnée.

- Ahaha~ On me l'avait jamais faite celle là ! D'habitude on s'occupe pas vraiment d'un vieux croulant comme moi. Répliqua la Balance prenant la question avec bonne humeur.

- Bien conservé pour un vieux. Ironisa Tsukiyo.

- J'ai quand même plus de 250 ans, je trouve ça quand même flatteur. Répondit Dohko en faisant un clin d'oeil à la blonde qui risquait de faire une syncope, au moins elle pouvait mourir en paix.

Elles s'étranglèrent devant la réponse de l'homme en face d'elles, c'était ... c'était juste impressionnant, époustouflant, ...

- C'est quoi votre crème anti-âge ?

COMMENT AS-TU OSE COUPER MON EFFET LYRIQUE DE NARRATION ?! Après cette question de la part de la brune des plus débiles et inutiles, le chevalier d'or rigola et les raccompagna vers la sortie qui menait à la maison de la Vierge, même si la blonde ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'Apollon qu'était Dohko. Au bout d'un certain moment, ils réussirent à décoller Daphnée du chevalier et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Bouddha euh vers la maison de la Vierge.

Elles entrèrent avec en tête l'idée de vite sortir de ce Sanctuaire qui abritait que des fous. Tsukiyo releva la tête pour voir deux hommes en train de léviter, elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie pour lui montrer la situation des plus étranges. Ces deux hommes que tout le monde a reconnu, Shaka et Asmita, lévitaient à plus d'un mètre du sol, les sens aux aguets puisqu'ils avaient senti la présence des deux adolescentes, mais ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à la scène qui allait suivre.

- WOUAH ! Ils volent ! S'extasia la blonde.

- Trop fort ! Continua la brune.

Et comme si elles avaient pensé la même chose, elles reprirent en choeur :

- Rêve ta vie en couleur  
C'est le secret du bonheur  
Rêve que tu as des ailes  
Hirondelle ou tourterelle  
Et là haut dans le ciel  
TU T'ENVOLES, TU T'ENVOLES, TU T'ENVOOOOOLEEEEEES !

Oh mon dieu ! Dites-moi qu'elles ont pas fait ça ! Je démissionne j'en ai marre de ces fous !

Hm..hm... Les deux chevaliers de la Vierge ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que les deux présences qu'ils avaient senties se mettent à chanter, ou à brailler est un mot plus convenable. Shaka pourtant connu pour sa patience les mit dehors en criant que leur comportement était un blasphème et autres joyeusetés du genre. Les deux jeunes filles plutôt fières de leur blague descendirent tranquillement les marches menant au temple du Lion. Elles entrèrent pour tomber sur un Régulus en pyjama, tenant une grosse peluche de Simba, assis en tailleur sur un canapé en face d'un home cinéma.

- Ah ! On a des nouveaux ? Vous voulez regarder la télé avec nous ? Proposa Aiolia revenant de la cuisine du temple avec un énorme bol de pop-corn.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et acquiescèrent, elles avaient bien l'intention de se détendre après ce qu'elles avaient traversé depuis leur arrivée. Les quatre protagonistes s'assirent et Aiolia lança le dvd... et ainsi commença Le Roi Lion. Au bout d'une heure trente de film entrecoupés par un hurlement de désespoir collectif "NON PAS MUFASA !", ils décidèrent de se faire un karaoké disney toujours. Après avoir braillé comme des casseroles les deux jeunes femmes partirent, pour se diriger au temple du Cancer.

Pile au moment où elles ouvrirent la porte, celles-ci se firent agresser par des lancer d'objets plus insolites les uns que les autres, elles entrèrent dans le temple en essayant d'éviter les projectiles, mais Tsukiyo reçut quand même une pantoufle dans le ventre et Daphnée un rouleau de papier toilette sur la tête.

- Vous pouvez arrêter ? S'énerva la brune.

Les deux Cancer se tournèrent vers l'entrée de leur temple où ils constatèrent la présence des jeunes filles.

- Encore ? Cria Deathmask

- Si vous venez pour squatter NOTRE temple, ou même pour nous piquer notre café je vous envoie dire bonjour à Hadès en personne. Ajouta Manigoldo au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Euh... non ça ira nous on veut juste passer sans risquer de se faire assommer si c'est pas trop demander. Répondit Daphnée en se massant le front, c'était violent le lancer de PQ chez les chevaliers d'or.

- Et puis pourquoi on voudrait squatter votre temple ? Contra Tsukiyo.

- ... Bonne question... Mais y a bien c'te fille qui squatte. On a beau s'y mettre à deux on arrive pas à la dégager ! s'exclama Deathmask sur le point de pleurer de désespoir en indiquant une partie de la pièce.

Les deux adolescentes tournèrent la tête, une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une fille de leur âge entra dans la pièce, une musique disco se fit entendre accompagnant parfaitement son accoutrement, constitué d'un costard cravate rouge, des lunettes de soleil et une perruque afro rouge. Elle se mit à hurler :

- Ah, Ah, hana, dul, set!

Welcome to the super show !

Let's go !

My name is Lynnah !

Let's party tonight !

Et cette étrange fille, si elle est humaine, se mit à danser sur la musique qui l'accompagnait. Puis le refrain s'enclencha et les hurlements reprirent. Devant la scène qui se jouait devant elles, les deux amies décidèrent que le repli stratégique était la seule solution. Elles firent un pas, que les deux Cancer s'accrochèrent à leurs bras.

- S'il vous plaît, emmenez-la avec vous ! On peut plus la supporter.. Supplia Manigoldo.

- AH NON ! Pas moyen qu'on s'approche d'une timbrée pareil... Refusa Daphnée.

- Ouais ! Nous on se casse ! Continua Tsukiyo.

Et elles s'enfuirent, avec en bruit de fond la fille qui hurlait "OPPA, OPPA", à moins que ce soit "UPPA, UPPA"... vous savez quoi ? On va faire un mixe des deux, la fille hurlait "OU PAS, OU PAS" avant de hurler des noms de CBD "TOKYO, LONDON, NEW YORK, PARIS". Devant cette folie, la blonde et la brune se regardèrent avant de détaler comme des lapins. Qui sait ? Une connerie comme celle-là était peut-être contagieuse.

Elles s'assirent au bas de marches reliant les temples des Gémeaux et du Cancer, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Quand elles entendirent un cri indigné qui piqua leur curiosité à vif.

- DEUTEROS ! VA T'HABILLER ! TE TRIMBALLES PAS A POIL DANS TOUT LE TEMPLE !

- JE SUIS PAS A POIL ! JUSTE TORSE NU ! Répliqua avec le même nombre de décibel le terrible démon de Kanon.

- NOM D'ATHENA LA CRUCHE ! SAGA T'APPROCHE PAS DE LA CUISINE ! Hurla une fusée bleue, aussi appelé Kanon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ici ? S'interrogea complètement perdu Tsukiyo.

- Oh.. euh... Bonjour mesdemoiselles, n'y faites pas attention c'est habituel. Répondit Aspros, assit dans un fauteuil.

- Euh... Je crois qu'on va vous laisser... Déclara la blonde pas très rassurée de rester avec les gémeaux.

- ASPROS ! POURQUOI C'EST LA TROISIEME GUERRE MONDIALE DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ! Hurla pour ne pas changer, Saga qui s'était fait chasser de la cuisine par son jumeau à grands coups de pied dans le derrière.

- C'EST BON PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER !

- ET LA TU FAIS QUOI ? IMBECILE !

Le concours de hurlements semblant interminable les infortunées jeunes femmes décidèrent de sortir du temple et de se dirigeaient vers celui du Taureau. Quand celui-ci débarqua déguisé en toréador, les deux jeunes femmes faillirent s'étouffer devant le cliché de la scène. Cela fut encore pire au moment où des vachettes digne d'Intervilles firent leur entrée.

- Elles se sont échappées ! Rasgado t'es où ? Cria Aldébaran impuissant face à l'armée de vachettes en furie.

- J'arrive ! J'ai un lasso, peut être deux... Répondit son aîné chevauchant... bah un cheval.

- Euh sans vous vexer, nous on va partir on voudrait pas déranger.

- Ouais, ouais... Attendez ! Vous le direz à personne hein ? S'inquiéta Aldébaran.

- Euh d'accord !

- Allez-y ! On va faire une ouverture !

Et telle Intervilles, ils coururent vers les vachettes avec la ferme intention de passer, on pourrait presque entendre une instrumentale digne des plus grands combats de toréadors. Tsukiyo et Daphnée réussirent à passer même si elles avaient failli y laisser des plumes. Et telles des toxicos sous Redbull elles entrèrent avec fracas dans le temple du Bélier où elles s'écroulèrent par terre sous le regard hallucinés de Shion et Mû. Un silence des plus sérieux se fit... très vite coupé par un rire venant de la télévision très vite suivi de celui qui regardait cette même télévision et fallait avouer niveau rire c'était pas glorieux.

- Suirabain, juste tais-toi. Et arrête cet enregistrement tu regardes ce passage à longueur de journée. Fit Shion blasé.

- D'accord P'tit Mouton ! Je le fais pour aujourd'hui. Répondit le dénommé Suirabain la larme à l'oeil à force de rire.

- Ne m'appelle pas P'tit Mouton ! Grinça entre ses dents le Bélier.

- Tu préfères méchoui ? Proposa gentiment Suirabain.

- Il a l'air aussi timbré que les deux stalkeuses ou la folle qui dansait du temple du Cancer. Remarqua Tsukiyo.

Cela eut le mérite de faire tiquer le jeune homme qui grâce à cela ne termina pas sauvagement assassiné par un certain Bélier.

- QUOI ? ELLE M'A PAS ATTENDU C'TE LACHEUSE ! LYNNAH ! EXPLICATIONS TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Suirabain en montant quatre à quatre les marches avec la ferme intention de venger l'affront qu'il avait subi.

- Au moins on va avoir la paix pendant un petit moment. Soupira Mû.

- Oui mais pourquoi P'tit Mouton ou encore Méchoui ? Demanda avec naïveté Daphnée.

Question à ne pas poser puisque Shion se mit à hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'envoyer des "Starlight Extinction" et des "Stardust Revolution" de tous les côtés. Elles eurent un réflexe humain certes, mais très bizarre, elles se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur en levant les bras comme dernier rempart... ce qui ne servira pas à grand-chose vous en conviendrez. Dès qu'elles posèrent un pied hors du temple du Bélier, il y eut un flash de lumière blanche digne des effets spéciaux des premières saisons de Doctor Who.

Quand elles rouvrirent les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur trois personnes bien connues tenant une caméra et écroulés de rire.

- J'avais jamais autant rigolé de ma vie. Pleura Zeus, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Vous avez cru quoi ? Ricana Chronos. On vous a laissé gagner pour vous faire subir ça !

- C'était trop beau ! Plus on avance dans le temps et plus nos "candidats" sont grandioses. Ria Héra qui avait perdu sa froideur.

- De... de quoi ? Demanda la brune qui ne comprenait plus rien tout comme sa comparse.

- On vous a filmé ! Firent en choeur les trois dieux.

Et avant qu'elles ne puissent répondre de façon violente aux dieux, ceux-ci les téléportèrent sur Terre, avec une copie de la vidéo de leur journée, seule chose qui témoignera de leur journée plus que loufoque et incompréhensible.

Moralité : N'acceptez jamais une partie de carte avec des dieux.

Sur l'Olympe :

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Et si on jouait un tour à Athéna ?

- Plus que lui enlever son intelligence ? Je suis pas contre !

- Vous en avez pas marre de vous en prendre à ma fille ?

- Zeus !

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Ferme là !

* * *

Voilà la fin !

Je vais me pendre pour avoir sorti autant de connerie ... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je fais pour sortir autant de connerie mais c'est violent.

Une petite review please ?


End file.
